Goodbye
by Magic Studios
Summary: Las despedidas de quienes más queremos siempre son difíciles, incluso para los Dioses.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas y sus personajes pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai, sino te gusta no sigas leyendo. Sin más que decir, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

**Goodbye**

El arte era algo que siempre captaba la atención. Desde un lienzo de un hermoso paisaje o de la más bella dama hasta una danza llena de expresiones y movimientos que hacen estremecer el alma.

Y la persona humana gozaba con cada una de las distintas formas de mostrarlo. Novelas, pintura, música, teatro... Todo nos enfrasca, pero cuando nuestra pasión se convierte en condena no hay mayor miedo que el de perderse a_sí mismo_.

Las manos de un jovencito pintaban con la esperanza de llegar a ser alguien importante en el ámbito. Sus dedos se mancillaban de pintura, trabajaba para obtener los mejores colores... Pero una vez probó el carmín más bello... Todo se acabó para él y su inocencia.

Un beso mancillado, un miedo incontrolable, una negación a sus pecados. Y resurgió Hades de entre las cenizas que quedaron del chico que una vez fue tan puro e inocente como la más casta pluma de los ángeles.

El blanco se volvió negro, cabellos dorados se tiñeron con el color de la noche. Y el ángel se vio atrapado en esa perpetua penumbra, dominando el Dios de Inframundo.

Ahora, libre de la parte humana de su nuevo contenedor, pintaba mas con otro _propósito_ que el de simple belleza. Hades abrumaba por la maestría con el pincel y apreciaba la soledad cuando se concentraba en un nuevo trazo de lo que sería, sin duda, otra obra maestra que perdería la vida con los últimos retoques.

En el silencio del habitáculo predominaba el suave sonido de las hebras deslizarse por la textura que pintaba con cobaltos, verdes y marrones. Un paisaje nocturno.

Su calma se vio interrumpida por la presencia de alguien a quien no tardó en descubrir. —Llegas tarde, Kagaho. Minos y el resto ya habrán partido hacia el Santuario de Atenea. —mencionó sin quitar la vista de su trabajo.

Por su parte, el portador de orbes como amatistas se arrodilló ante el Dios en signo de sumo respeto —No me interesan ese tipo de reuniones.

Hades sonrió con esa helada calma que le rodeaba. —Muy propio de ti... —susurró deteniendo sus pinceladas para observarle con los orbes añil, tan mágicos como mortíferos. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Podría mostrarme su brazo derecho?

La petición le resultó absurda, pero de todos modos cedió ante el deseo de la estrella de la violencia, mostrándole la fina y nívea piel de su antebrazo al retirar su larga y amplia manga del color de sus cabellos.

Escuchó al guerrero chistar, desviando su atención hasta el postrado, quien comenzaba a erguirse. —¿Kagaho?

Pero la confusión del Dios no se vio resuelta. Kagaho partió a las afueras del lugar sin decir ni una palabra. Es entonces cuando volvió a examinar su piel, acariciándola con suavidad hasta notar algo que no debía estar ahí. Un corte. Un miserable rasguño en la perfección de sus frías nieves.

El rostro de Hades mostró una sonrisa divertida, alzando solo una de sus comisuras. ¿Lo había notado? El golpe que sonó por los alrededores lo corroboró.

Allá, en los tejados más altos de donde se erguía el castillo de Hades, Kagaho se preparaba para salir en busca de venganza por tal pequeñez que él acusaba de sacrilegio, pero fue detenido por la flotante figura del Dios. Hades portaba unos ojos serenos y una sonrisa que no podía ser explicada pues no parecía tener descripción para los orbes violetas. Presionó el índice sobre los labios del Espectro cuando éste los separó para hablar y negó con la cabeza.

_Del silencio nació un beso._ Un casto roce entre sus labios mientras la fina figura continuaba suspendida en el aire.

Kagaho quedó inmóvil. _¿Qué estaba haciendo su señor? ¿Por qué le besaba?_ Miles de preguntas revoloteaban en la cabeza del de sonrojadas mejillas y cuando ese instante se detuvo, los ojos azules le miraron con la misma descripción de su sonrisa.

—Buen viaje...

Hades sabía que no volvería a tener otra oportunidad para besarle y decirle que se cuidara, porque se preocupaba por él más que por ninguno de su ejército.

Y cuando Kagaho voló lejos y la estela de un brillante lila apareció en los cielos nublados de los alrededores, el viento meció las ropas y cabellos del moreno que mantenía la frente en alto.

Ese momento fue una despedida. Una que pudo evitar. Porque aquello era una guerra y hasta los triunfadores tendrían mucho que perder, aunque al Dios no se le permitiera derramar lágrimas por erguirse en un trono solitario...


End file.
